


glukupikron (sweet-bitter)

by Cerberusia



Category: Glee
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to fuck Kurt Hummel, he can deal with - it's a power thing, it doesn't mean he's like that. Wanting to get fucked by him is another matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glukupikron (sweet-bitter)

**Author's Note:**

> For the glee_kink_meme prompt: 'The worst thing isn't that he might be gay or that he has a crush on Kurt. No, the worst thing is that he, a strong manly man football player, wants to suck Kurt's cock and get fucked by him.  
> Basically Dave masturbating and kind of hating himself for getting off on imagining that he's the "girl". '

Dave Karofsky is a man's man. He likes football, drinks beer and drives a big-ass car. Physically he's big, all broad shoulders and crew cut. He's not what you'd call 'girly' (at least not if you'd rather avoid being body-checked into a hard surface).

Dave is also coming to terms with the fact that he has some very unorthodox fantasies about other boys. Once he's stopped panicking, he thinks he can explain it: it's a dominance thing. It doesn't matter whether it's Santana Lopez's or Kurt Hummel's ass he fantasises about fucking: it's to do with power, not gender. It doesn't mean he's like _that_.

Except, of course, that it's not just him doing Hummel up the ass (and it's always Hummel, and he very carefully doesn't examine that too closely): he has this recurring fantasy of sucking Hummel's cock.

He starts off with Hummel on his knees, giving Dave head. He winds his fingers through Hummel's hair, messing it up. Hummel's face is red, his eyes glazed: he looks such a mess. Dave likes it. He wonders how it feels for him, coming undone because of Dave, mouth wet-hot around his cock, the weight of it on his tongue, the texture, the taste. Hummel's face above him, flushed and wet, crying because it feels so intense, and Dave sucks harder and moves his hand faster, wants Hummel to come in his mouth, wants to taste him -

And Dave comes all over his own hand, alone, face buried in his pillow. It's only when he rolls over onto his back that he realises his face is wet with tears.

At school, he expends a lot of mental energy not thinking about Hummel's ass. It's one thing to get off on fantasies of power, but quite another to outright ogle another guy's ass in public. So, as much as he'd like to smack it, he settles for shouldering him into the lockers instead.

It's when he does this, in the course of one otherwise perfectly ordinary morning, that somehow, impossibly, his hand comes into contact with Hummel's crotch. It's a complete accident, just a momentary brush and curl of fingers, and Dave spends all the rest of the day distracted, half-hard and sweating.

He gets back home, goes upstairs and has a shower. When he wraps his hand round his cock, he can still feel the outline of Hummel's. He hunches over, unable to stop thinking about it and red-faced with shame and fury because it shouldn't be making him hot like this. He just keeps feeling Hummel's cock in place of his own, imagining how it would feel in his hand, the little noises he'd make while Dave jerked him off -

He tears his hand away from his cock and leans his forehead against the cool tile. This is not an acceptable jerk-off fantasy. He carefully directs his thoughts towards Hummel's ass: more specifically, him fucking it. Big hands on Hummel's pale, narrow hips; Hummel moaning and his cock hard against his belly and Dave really, really wants to suck it and oh shit this isn't working.

An idea comes to him. It's horrible, but - he considers it with a kind of morbid fascination. He can't stop thinking about Hummel's cock. He wants it in his mouth. Does he want - ?

He takes a deep breath in through his nose, then lets it out through his mouth. He can experiment, right? Just to check. Nothing wrong with that.

He braces himself with one hand against the shower wall. Carefully, he slides the index finger of his other hand into his mouth. He tastes like warm water and salt. For a moment, he imagine's it's a cock; it's too different to maintain the illusion for longer than a few seconds, but when he takes his saliva-wet fingers out of his mouth, he's panting harder. He spares a thought for how he's going to do this: does he reach down his front or his back. Front, he decides: back seems kind of an awkward angle. So he slides his hand down his stomach, past his cock, behind his balls, to - Tentatively, a little clumsily, he circles his asshole with his finger. Is he actually going to do this? Yes, he is: Dave Karofsky isn't scared of fucking _anything_. So he takes a breath, tries to relax and presses his finger in.

It hurts a lot less than he was expecting, though he has to go slow to keep it that way. It gets a bit painful at his last knuckle, so he pumps his cock to distract himself and he can _feel_ his ass contract around his finger and that's way hotter than it should be. With one hand on his cock, the rest of his finger slides in easily.

Once it's all the way in, he has to lean against the wall again and just breathe, because it feels - full. He's hot inside, and the texture is smoother than he might have thought. It's a strange sensation, having something up his ass, but he definitely likes it. Experimentally, he wiggles his finger - and has to grab at the wall with his free hand because _shit_ , oh god _what the fuck was that_. His mouth is open and he's literally gasping. He's never felt anything like that before when jerking off.

He does it again, and his knees buckle. He's now kneeling on the floor of the shower, one hand on his cock and the other up his ass, crooking his finger to find that spot again, rubbing it and he's pretty sure he's actually moaning, but he doesn't even care, not when there are sparks shooting behind his eyes as he doubles over, pumping his cock as best he can when his coordination is shot from pleasure, and oh god _this must be what Hummel's cock would feel like fucking him_ -

He comes pretty quickly after that thought, body juddering as the aftershocks ripple through him, the image of Hummel fucking him emblazoned on his mind in glorious technicolour. He lets his finger slip out, braces his forehead against the wall and watches his come trickle down the drain.

Then and there, Dave comes to two realisations about himself: one, he might - might! - be actually, in fact, _gay_. It's kind of liberating to admit it, actually.

Two - and here that sense of anticipated freedom is crushed again - he is _never, ever_ going to tell anyone.


End file.
